Let's Make a Video
by Nightshade-Hemlock
Summary: The Youtube au, I thought I would never write but oh well. Basically everyone's a youtuber, Modern setting (duh), Alma lives, established Yullen, like half of them live in the same house. Shenanigans ensue. (also looking for new names for Lenalee and Chaojii's channels, leave review or PM me if any ideas)


Allen Walker/Campbell - reaction videos, gaming, occasionally vlogs, RARELY MUSIC VIDEOS

Kanda Yuu - MMA fighting, sword fighting, every so often collaborations with the others

Alma Karma - makeup, vlogs, try not to laugh, animal videos

Lenalee Lee - collaborations with Alma, gymnastics, ballerina dancing

Lavi Bookman Jr. - gaming, video editing, pranks, animations

Howard Link - Baking

Road Kamelot & Wisely Kamelot- horror animations

Chaozii Han - Rant Videos (mainly about hating Allen), hand to hand,

The Third Exorcists (Tokusa, Mardaro, Tewaku, Goushi, Kiredori) Traveling vlogs, ghost hunting

Alias

Allen - The Musician

Kanda - Illusionist

Alma - Karma Demon

Lenalee - Dark Dancer _(this might change if I get any good names for her channel)_

Lavi - Bookman-Animations

Link - Crow's Baking

Road and Wisely - (The Noahs) Dreams and Wise

The other Noahs - (their titles)

Chaozii - Sailor _(yet again might change if someone gives me a name for his channel)_

The Third Exorcists- The Thirds

* * *

Third P.O.V

As the video played it showed a silver eyed albino, laughing to the point that he was practically wheezing as a redhead screamed in the background with a cockatiel flying around him. It cuts to the normal intro of The Musician.

"Hello everybody! And welcome back to my Youtube channel!" The Musician announced joyfully a cockatiel sitting on his shoulder.

The video cut to the face cam in the corner with a horror game paused. Another character with the ID tag Bookman-Animations was running about.

"Today we're continuing on 'The Night Shelter' and hopefully not freaking out too much." The Musician said before whispering "Illusionist is sleeping upstairs, he just got back from the MMA Championship"

In the background, Bookman-Animations was chuckling, "Yeah, he tried to push me down the stairs just because I was in the way to his room."

Musician's character perspective moved as he un-paused the game and continued exploring the mansion that the game took place in.

"We forgot to mention this last time, but it was Dreams from 'The Noahs' who made this game. So if you didn't see the last part of this video, be prepared, the jump scares are terrifying." Bookman added as he and Musician stood in front of the door labeled basement.

"Should we go in?"

"Duh."

They moved down the stairs and into the dark room. Musician was rummaging through the boxes, taking any food that was in there. That's when they noticed the dark shape in the corner. Bookman let out a distressed noise and tried to go back up the stairs only for the thing to run out of the corner, rush past Musician and attack him.

They both screamed in surprise, the cockatiel on Musician's shoulder squawked loudly and began to chatter. Musician attacked the creature with the crowbar he had while Bookman ditched him in favor of escaping.

"No! You jerk!" Musician snapped at Bookman as he was killed by the creature and began to respawn. The redhead was dying of laughter as Musician made his way back to him.

"I'm surprised that Illusionist is still sleeping (hopefully)" Bookman said dodging a pot that Musician threw at him in the game. They continued through trying to find the five keys that would free them. Soon they came across a long hallway with boxes lining it.

"I swear to god, ****, she always does this." Musician cursed with an exhausted expression. Using the crowbar he began to smash all the boxes, letting out a small yelp when a head fell out of one.

"Sometimes I wonder if Dreams is even sane." Bookman muttered as he smashed the boxes as well. After almost five minutes of destroying the props, Musician found a small key making their total count four.

"One more key and we're free" groaned Musician, "For those in different timezones, its about 3:50 in the morning here."

"Yeah, we're basically running on coffee and energy drinks at this point." Bookman chipped in, Musician took a long sip of an energy drink to empathize what Bookman had said. But as he did this a white face flashed on the screen making him spit out his drink. To which Bookman erupted in laughter. The cockatiel from Musician's shoulder flew off and shouting could be heard from Bookman.

Musician began to laugh hysterically as Bookman-Animations could be seen in the background of his face-cam being attacked by the small golden bird. As Musician laughed and Bookman screamed the door to the room was practically thrown open as a tall, long haired figure came into frame and lunged at Bookman.

"YOU SON OF A BI-"

The video promptly ends with the animated outro playing.

* * *

Allen's P.O.V

As he tried to calm down and turn off the computers, Kanda was beating the everliving shit out of Lavi. Thankfully he didn't need to separate them, Kanda having dropped Lavi. Timcampy sitting on the long-haired samurai's shoulder, watching with ruffled feathers.

"Sorry we woke you up Kanda." Allen apologized as Lavi got back to his feet, holding his stomach.

"Whatever Moyashi" Kanda grumbled like the grouch he is before heading back up to their room.

"It's Allen." He responded without skipping a beat. Allen turned to his redhead friend, "You need ice or something?"

Lavi grinned at him, his green eye shining, "Nah, I'm good. Think I'll just head off to bed now."

"Alright." Allen responded as they left the large office, each corner had a different setup for their different channels. Lavi headed to his room down the hall of the recording room while Allen headed upstairs to deal with a sleep deprived boyfriend.

He entered the dark room to see Kanda waiting for him in the sheets, more like hogging them. Allen snorted and plopped into the bed and ripped one of the blankets away from Kanda. As they both got comfortable, Allen muttered, "Congratulations on getting first place again for the hundredth time." He was teasing Kanda, of course.

Kanda snorted at this, but it was true with the championship fight having marked his 30th win in 3 years. In a row as well. Soon though, Allen could feel sleep pulling him in and with that he fell asleep.


End file.
